Dear Teller-San
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Jatuh cinta pada teller bank? Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang gampang menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian teller tampan, berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit yang selalu ramah terhadap nasabahnya. Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto), Feel free to leave this page!


**Dear Teller-san**

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Rating : T, K+

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One shoot, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada _teller bank_? Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang gampang menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian _teller_ tampan, berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit yang selalu ramah terhadap nasabahnya. _Warning: Shounen Ai, SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto), Feel free to leave this page!_

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke menghitung dalam hati jumlah nasabah yang sedang mengantri, masih empat orang di depan sebelum gilirannya. Sasuke sedikit mendesah, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari jumat tiap bulan dari beberapa tahun lalu, dan akhirnya menjadi kecanduan dalam lima bulan terakhir, memilih untuk bertransaksi setiap hari jumat dalam seminggu, disalah satu _bank_ kecil cabang Konaha. Walaupun ada beberapa _bank_ lain yang dilewati sepanjang perjalanan dari kantornya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melakukan transaksi di _bank_ kecil ini.

Tentu saja merepotkan! Setiap bulan lalu berganti menjadi setiap minggu, tiap hari jumat ia harus melakukan transaksi bagi perusahaan miliknya. Miliknya? Tentu saja miliknya, terus kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot mengantri dan melakukan transaksi? Kenapa tidak menyuruh bendahara atau salah satu pegawainya saja? Bukannya tidak percaya tapi, Sasuke memiliki alasan sederhana untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

Bertemu dengan _teller_ yang sudah menjerat hatinya.

Bagi Sasuke semua hal tidak lagi ada artinya jika ia sudah melihat senyuman hangat yang selalu diberikan _teller_ pujaannya. Padahal _teller_ lain yang bekerja di _bank_ tersebut juga memberikan senyuman tapi, menurut Sasuke, satu-satunya _teller_ pria dengan rambut pirang inilah yang mampu menghipnotis dan menghangatkan hatinya. Sasuke bahkan sengaja memilih hari jumat, hari kerja terakhir tiap minggu yang tentu saja hari yang akan ramai dikunjungi nasabah mengingat hari sabtu dan minggu hari libur _bank_. Ia sengaja datang siang dimana antrian sangat panjang, rela mengantri agar bisa menatap lama-lama _teller_ pirangnya.

Tepukan pelan dipundak Sasuke sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia lalu memutar wajahnya, menatap tajam pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"...Maaf tuan... Giliran anda..." Gadis muda yang tengah merona menatapnya, jari telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk kearah _teller_.

Sasuke memutar cepat kembali kepalanya menatap kearah yang ditunjuk gadis muda tadi. _Teller_ nomor dua. Sasuke mendesah pelan, bukan _teller_ pujaannya. _Teller_ yang disukainya masih melayani nasabah lain, tentu saja dengan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman itu. Ia kembali menatap datar gadis di belakangnya. "Kau duluan saja." Dan segera bergeser, memberi jarak agar gadis itu melewatinya.

Gadis itu sepertinya ingin bertanya namun niatnya diurungkan karena nasabah lain yang mengantri sudah mulai memprotes dan akhirnya gadis tersebut memilih menuju ke _teller_ nomor dua yang kosong nasabah.

"Antrian selanjutnya silahkan..."

Sasuke kembali mendesah, kali ini _teller_ nomor satu yang kosong. Kapan _teller_ nomor tiga, _teller_ favoritnya kosong?

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya menatap datar nasabah di belakangnya. "Duluan saja." Sejenak nasabah tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bingung tapi, kemudian memilih untuk duluan saja.

Sasuke mulai mengetuk perlahan lantai dengan kakiknya tak sabaran, merasa kalau _teller_ pirangnya terlalu lama melayani nasabah di depannya. Dan apa itu? Apa nasabah itu tengah menggoda _teller_ favoritnya? Sasuke semakin mendengus kesal ketika _teller_ itu masih tersenyum ramah. Ingin rasanya melempar nasabah centil itu dengan sepatunya, agar menyingkir segera.

"Antrian selanjutnya silahkan..."

Sasuke memasang senyum puas begitu mendengar suara yang mengalun tadi, suara serak-serak basah milik _teller_ nomor tiga. _Teller_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu, saking seringnya datang dan memperhatikan _teller_ itu.

"Selamat siang Uchiha- _san_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _Teller_ tampan itu menampakan cenggiran khasnya. Sasuke ingin sekali tersenyum membalas tapi lebih memilih untuk tetap menatap datar.

"Apalagi kalau bukan melakukan transaksi? -" Sasuke melirik sekilas papan nama _teller,_ "-Naruto..."

Yang disebut namanya, Naruto, tertawa kecil, "Ah... Maaf seharusnya saya tahu tapi, transaksi jenis apa? Pengambilan uang, menabung atau ada transaksi lain?"

"Seperti biasa. Pengecekkan dana perusahaan dan menabung ditabungan pribadiku." Sasuke meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, boleh saya hitung?"

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan beberapa tumpukan uang dan buku tabungan miliknya. Naruto mengambil tumpukan uang itu lalu mulai menghitung dengan mesin penghitung, kemudian kembali menghitungnya secara manual. Sasuke melirik papan nama Naruto lagi.

'NARUTO U.' Tercetak jelas.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "...Apa kepanjangan dari U?"

Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "Kepanjangan U?" Naruto membeo.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. "Nama keluargamu tentu saja..." Tangannya lalu menunjuk papan nama milik Naruto.

"Oh ini?" Naruto ikut menatap papan nama miliknya kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha sa-..."

"Sasuke untuk mu." Sasuke memotong cepat. Merasa kesal juga kalau Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _san_.

"Baiklah Sasuke..." Naruto merapikan lembaran uang yang telah dihitungnya. "Jumlahnya 5.575.000 _ryo_." Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Mohon tunggu sebentar... Nanti sekalian saya cetak bukti dana perusahaannya."

Naruto mulai sibuk mengetik di komputer, terlihat sangat fokus.

Merasa hening meliputi, Sasuke berdehem pelan. "...Naruto... Kau tidak berniat menganti nama keluarga mu?"

"Mengganti nama keluarga untuk apa Sasuke? Saya sudah nyaman dengan nama ini. Lagian nama keluarga mana lagi yang cocok untuk saya?" Naruto tertawa tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke, jemari _tan_ -nya masih sibuk mengetik.

"...Uchiha misalnya?..."

Naruto berhenti mengetik dan menatap Sasuke, sebelah alis matanya terangkat. "...Anda sedang menggoda saya, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar panggilan namanya, "Sasuke untukmu dan aku serius Naruto..."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mengangkat lembaran kertas bukti yang telah dicetak dan meletakkan di atas meja. "...Terima kasih. Saya tersanjung. _Anyway_ Sasuke, saya heran kenapa anda selalu berkunjung dihari yang sama selama lima bulan terakhir ini? Apa karyawan ditempat kerja anda tidak ada? Saya sarankan carilah orang kepercayaan atau gunakanlah jaringan internet sebagai sarana transaksi."

Sasuke mendegus, "Aku datang setiap jumat agar kau menyadarinya. Menyuruh karyawan, menggunakan orang kepercayaan atau memakai internet lalu aku kehilangan alasan bertemu denganmu? Maaf saja..."

"Ah... Aku mengerti.. Dan anda mulai menggoda saya lagi." Naruto mengosok belakang lehernya, cenggiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi, kenapa anda tidak muncul dihari jumat selama dua minggu ini?" Kali ini ekspresi penasaran yang ditunjukan.

"Urusan bisnis." Sasuke menyahut singkat. "Kenapa? Merindukan ku, hn?" Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat semburat tipis dari si _blonde_ begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"...Bu-Bukan seperti itu..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sekilas, menghembuskan nafas lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "...Transaksinya sudah selesai Sasuke. Ada hal lain yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ada."

"Ya?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Sasuke merasa gemas ingin menyentuh pipi gembil itu.

"Temani aku makan malam, malam ini. Di rumahku." Sasuke menyodorkan secarik kertas kearah Naruto.

Naruto meraih kertas itu dan membacanya, tertera alamat rumah Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang kembali merona, ia lalu mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan angka-angka, melipat kecil kertas tersebut dan kemudian menyodorkan kembali kearah Sasuke.

"Nomor telepon saya Sasuke..." Naruto menjelaskan ketika melihat alis Sasuke yang sedikit berkerut. "... Alamat anda adalah daerah yang sering saya lewati. Saya bersedia menemani anda makan malam ini."

"Hn."

Sasuke keluar dari _bank_ dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Sasuke menatap puas hasil dekorasi di ruang keluarga miliknya, hasil dekorasinya sendiri. Tidak terlalu banyak pernak-pernik, hanya ada beberapa lilin dan makan malam sederhana yang juga dibuatnya sendiri. Berharap Naruto menyukai semua yang telah disiapkan.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.20 malam. Gelisah juga, Naruto belum muncul. Mengeluarkan _smarthphone_ -nya dari saku celana, Sasuke memutuskan menghubungi pemuda pirang itu.

"... _Moshi-moshi_..."

Suara panggilannya dijawab.

"Ada dimana? Kau melupakan makan malamnya?"

"... _Maaf jalanan macet... Aku mungkin tiba lima belas menit lagi."_

"Hn." Sasuke memutuskan telepon lalu kembali tersenyum, sungguh sampai sekarangpun dirinya masih heran, kenapa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan mudah?

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat bagi Sasuke ketika kepalanya yang penuh khayalan tentang Naruto, diganggu oleh suara bel yang berbunyi. Menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung. Melirik arlojinya sekilas, jam 8.42. Sasuke beranjak membukakan pintu, itu pasti Naruto. Dan benar saja, di depan pintu terlihat pria berambut pirang yang berjanji menemaninya makan malam ini tengah menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan tentu saja masih dengan pakaian kerjanya yang lengkap.

"Aku pikir kau melupakan janji mu, _teller-san_." Sasuke mendengus sengaja menekankan kata ' _teller-san'_ bermaksud menyindir.

Naruto tertawa mendengar nama panggilannya. "Saya tidak lupa Uchiha- _san_ , cuma terjebak macet tadi."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu membukakan pintunya lebar. "Masuklah Naruto... Ini juga rumahmu sendiri..."

"Oh ya? Apa tidak ada yang marah jika anda menyebut ini rumah saya juga?" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"...Tidak... Dan jangan bersikap seformal itu. Ini bukan jam kerja lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan segan lagi." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Oh hampir saja lupa! Menurutku kau pria tampan dan sukses. Tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada yang tidak marah. Kau pasti dikelilingi banyak gadis-gadis cantik. Jadi, kau milik siapa, hm?"

"Aku dimiliki olehmu."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit mengernyit. "Kau mengodaku lagi?"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya. "Mungkin..." Ia lalu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan isyarat pada Naruto, "Silahkan lewat sini. Makan malam sudah aku buatkan."

Sasuke menuntun Naruto menuju ruang makan dengan langkah perlahan. Seolah menikmati waktunya. Begitu sampai ruang makan, Sasuke kembali tersenyum puas ketika menyadari tatapan kaget bercampur gembira diwajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya? Aku yang membuat semua ini." Sasuke menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Ya aku menyukainya, terlihat lezat dan indah. Tak kusangka." Naruto masih menatap kagum makanan di atas meja dan beberapa hiasan lainnya dan perlahan duduk di kursi yang ditarik Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke lalu berjalan cepat mengitari meja makan, menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk tepat di depan Naruto. "Tentu saja kau menyukainya! Semua yang kau lihat ini adalah karya agungku." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Kau terlihat menyebalkan dengan senyuman miring mu itu." Naruto mendengus.

"...Oh ya?" Sasuke semakin tersenyum miring.

"...Gah! Jangan membuatku kesal, Sasuke..."

"Apa sifatmu berubah menjadi tidak sopan seperti ini jika menerima ajakan makan malam dari nasabahmu, hn Naruto?" Sasuke semakin ingin mengoda pria di depannya yang kini memerah karena kesal.

"Mungkin hanya kau saja Sasuke... Karena kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang kini akibat efek terpesona.

"Makanlah... sebelum makanannya benar-benar dingin..."

Naruto mengangguk kecil lalu mulai menyuapi makan kedalam mulutnya tanpa berani memandang Sasuke lagi. Ia baru saja selesai makan dan meneguk air minumnya ketika Sasuke menarik perlahan jemari tangannya.

"...Kau sudah menikah?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap "...Ya..." Ia lalu ikut menatap cincin yang tengah melingkar dijari manisnya.

"...Sejak kapan?"

"...Enam tahun lalu... Ada apa?" Naruto mengernyit keheranan.

"Selama ini aku menyukai pria yang sudah menikah? Menyebalkan!" Sasuke mendengus perlahan. Menopang dagunya, ia menatap Naruto intens. "Ceritakan tentang suamimu."

"Suami? Kau bercanda Uchiha- _san_? Aku pria, sudah jelas aku yang menjadi suami." Naruto mendengus kesal, menatap tajam langsung ke mata malam milik Sasuke.

"Oh... Aku pikir pasanganmu pria, mengingat kau menerima ajakan kencanku dengan mudah. Jadi, ceritakan tentang wanitamu?" Sasuke memberi tatapan meremehkan, menekankan kata 'wanitamu'.

"Aku hanya merasa simpati makanya aku menerima ajakan ini. Jangan terlalu berharap tuan Uchiha- _sama_." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, "Lagian siapa bilang dia wanitaku?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tadi kau bilang kau suami, kan? Apa ada yang salah disini?"

"Tsk! Kau tidak lucu Sasuke. Dia suamiku! Aku menikah dengan seorang pria juga. Tapi, aku menolak keras disebut istri."

"Jadi kau sang dominan? Menarik." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Naruto meringgis perlahan.

"...Ehm... Aku lebih sering menjadi _submissive_. Tapi, sekali lagi aku menolak keras disebut istri. Itu merendahkan ego ku sebagai pria." Naruto mendengus kasar.

"Kau memang cocok menjadi 'istri', Naruto." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Dengan segala hormat, aku tetap menolak disebut istri, Uchiha- _san._ Dan Kenapa malah membahas masalah posisiku sih?"

"Semua tentang mu menarik Uzumaki- _san._ " Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto intens. "Jadi, ceritakan tentang suamimu. Aku penasaran dengan pria beruntung itu." Nada memerintah terselip didalam ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia brengsek!" Jawaban singkat dengan nada kesal terdengar dari suara Naruto.

"Brengsek?"

"Ya sangat... Bayangkan saja dia selalu berpergian keluar kota. Walaupun cuma dua atau tiga hari, dan menyebalkannya begitu pulang dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Terlalu _workholic_! Akhirnya aku tak dihiraukan karena dirinya lebih 'cinta' dengan kertas-kertas."

"Mungkin dia memang brengsek." Sasuke menjawab ringan, " Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia dan menikahlah dengan ku?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan se-brengsek dia?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, merasa ragu.

"Tentu saja.. Jadi, terima tawaranku untuk meninggalkannya?"

Naruto tertawa lebar, "Maafkan aku tapi, aku mencintainya... Sangat... Lagian dia tampan dan kaya jadi kumanfaatkan saja."

"Kau memanfaatkan kekayaannya?" Giliran Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku bercanda kok." Naruto menjawab cepat, kembali meneguk sisa minumannya tadi. "Dalam pandanganku dia memang brengsek.. Tapi, aku mencintainya lebih dari yang kau kira, Sasuke..."

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari dirimu padanya, Naruto." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, merasa tak mau kalah.

"Percaya diri sekali tuan. Kau bisa dibunuhnya kalau dia tahu." Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku yakin aku tak kalah tampan dan kaya dibanding dia."

"Ya aku juga yakin itu... Tapi, kau tidak bersungguh memintaku untuk menceraikan atau berselingkuh, bukan?" Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya serius.

"...Kau tak berniat selingkuh dengan pria kaya dan tampan, kan?"

"... _Well_... Kalau ada, kenapa tidak?" Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke mengeram perlahan, "Jangan bercanda..."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sasuke- _san_. Kalau ada yang menggodaku dan mengajak selingkuh seperti yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan menolak. Apalagi kalau dia tampan dan kaya sepertimu..." Naruto kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Siapa suruh suami brengsek itu _workholic_ dan posesif sekali?"

"Hentikan niatmu segera Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke- _san._ Kau sendiri juga sudah memakai cincin pernikahan di jemarimu? Lalu kenapa malah mengajakku selingkuh, hm?"

" _Dobe..._ Berhentilah bercanda!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Aku serius dan biarku katakan sesuatu. Namaku bukan Uzumaki Naruto lagi tapi Uchiha Naruto... Aku sudah menjadi milik sah si brengsek Uchiha sejak enam tahun lalu." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, menuju kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang, meletakan dagunya dibahu Sasuke. Pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Sasuke menyentuh lembut tangan yang sedang memeluknya. "Uchiha siapa yang kau maksud, hn?" Nada menggoda terdengar.

" _Temeee_..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke secara kasar. "Lihat sekarang kau yang bercanda! Kau yang kumaksud dengan suami brengsek dan _workholic_ , Uchiha Sasuke... Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak enam tahun lalu! Apa perjalanan bisnis bersama gadis-gadis muda selama dua minggu membuatmu lupa padaku, huh?!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu bangkit berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Naruto.

"...Jangan tertawa, _temeee_... Kau membuatku semakin kesal!"

Sasuke mencubit perlahan bibir yang tengah mengerucut di depannya. "Oke maaf _dobe_... Aku tidak lupa kok... Hanya ingin menggodamu saja."

"...Terus kenapa tidak mengabariku selama tiga hari dan juga tentang kepulanganmu hari ini?" Naruto masih melanjutkan acara ngambeknya.

"Maaf salahku. Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan dengan kepulangan mendadakku."

"Yeah, dan aku sangat terkejut karena ada pria tampan yang sudah menikah, berambut aneh menggodaku di jam kerja, mengajak kencan dan terakhir mengajakku selingkuh. Suami macam apa dia?" Naruto menjawab Sasuke dengan nada monoton, masih terasa kesal.

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa mau saja tersenyum ketika digoda nasabah-nasabah lain, istri macam apa itu?" Sasuke mulai kesal mengingat kembali beberapa nasabah yang sering menggoda 'istrinya'.

"Aku suami bukan istri!" Naruto sedikit menaikan suaranya, "Lagian senyum itu sudah jadi etos kerja, _teme_! Etos kerja!"

"Tapi, jangan terlalu hambur senyuman juga, _dobe_... Senyuman mu harusnya milikku. Kalau kau memaksa, berhenti saja bekerja. Toh, aku masih sanggup membiayaimu."

"Posesif seperti biasa." Naruto mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya...Ya... Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. "Jadi, mana pelukkan untuk suami tercinta mu ini, _dobe_?"

Pipi Naruto memerah, tangan _tan_ -nya menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke, semenit kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dengan tubruk dan pelukkan erat.

" _Okaeri_..."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus surai pirang _teller_ favoritnya.

" _Tadaima..."_

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"...Sasuke..."

"Hn...?"

Sasuke menatap dalam mata biru milik Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya juga. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring, tak lupa Sasuke memainkan helai pirang di depannya.

"Berhentilah kebiasanmu mengantri di _bank_. Biar aku saja yang mengurus tabungan dan laporan dari _bank_ tentang dana perusahanmu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya, _dobe?_ "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. " Bukan seperti itu, _teme_. Kau sudah cukup capek mengurus pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak mau kau semakin capek."

"Aku tidak capek, malah aku bisa men- _charged_ diriku."

"Berhenti membual, _teme_!" Naruto mendengus kasar, " Aku tahu kau capek! Aku hanya ingin agar kau berfokus lebih pada pekerjaanmu. Lagian aku selalu membawa sisa pekerjaan pulang agar waktu bersama kita semakin banyak, kau saja yang selalu sibuk dengan berkas kantormu, tuan _teme workholic_."

"Aku bukan _workholic_ , _dobe_. Tapi, aku berjanji akan tetap meluangkan lebih banyak waktu bersama."

"Oleh karena itu, berhentilah membuang waktumu dijalan dengan datang ke _bank_ lalu kembali kekantor, lalu menjemputku lagi setiap jumat. Waktu kita di rumah lebih penting daripada menghabiskan waktu dijalan. Kita berdua sudah cukup sibuk, kau tahu itu."

"Tapi _do-..."_

" _...Please..._ "

Sasuke mendesah, tidak sanggup menolak permintaan Naruto jika sudah ditatap dengan tatapan memelas khas Naruto. _Well_ , Mungkin kunjungan tiap hari jumat nya akan dikurangi tapi, mungkin saja juga kunjungan tiap bulannya masih tetap dilakukan. Sasuke kembali menyeringai dengan rencananya.

"Iya... Iya... Aku turuti saja." Sasuke membawa dirinya mengecup perlahan kening Naruto. "Sekarang istirahatlah."

Naruto mengangguk lalu menutup matanya yang memang sedari tadi sudah didera rasa kantuk berlebih.

.

.

.

"Tapi _dobe_..."

"...Hm?..."

"Kau tak berniat selingkuh dengan pria tampan dan kaya dirumah kita sendiri selain aku, kan?"

" _Temeee_..."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Note_ :

Satu Fic selesai lagi, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan di fic sebelumnya. _Anyway_ Fic ini sebenarnya mau di _publish_ pas tanggal 23 Juli kemarin, tepat ulang tahunnya Sasuke. Tapi, karena saya -sok- sibuk, akhirnya tertunda sampai hari ini. Saya sengaja kasih clue di pertengahan cerita, maaf kalau gampang ditebak  & semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan.

Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, sekedar mengobrol. Silahkan berkunjung ke saya di Ask dot fm slash SN_Yua.

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


End file.
